Uma parte da história de nós dois
by Aninha Black
Summary: Uma pequena parte da história de Ron e Mione


**N/A:** _primeira shortfic R/H que escrevo depois do término da série. Era pra ser uma song, mas a música não foi suficiente e a história rendeu sem precisar de uma música apenas para guia-la._

_Dedico à todos os fãs, principalmente aqueles que torceram pelo casal em todos os livros e, dentre estes, à Dany Granger (amiga mais Hermione que tenho! Este é o meu presente de aniversário para ela)._

**_Uma parte da história de nós dois_**

Rony remexeu-se na cama, olhou para o relógio sobre sua mesinha, eram três da manhã e, ele não havia pregado o olho um minuto sequer desde que se deitara. Agora encarava o teto, descascado, o pôster do Chuddley Cannons quase saindo, suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas sobre o peito, os cabelos bagunçados sobre o travesseiro, fechou os olhos momentaneamente, e um turbilhão de lembranças veio a sua mente, Ron queria dormir bem na véspera de seu casamento, mas não conseguia, simplesmente não conseguia.

_

* * *

**Início do Flashback** _

_Novembro de 1999..._

- Aonde você vai, Mione? – Rony perguntou quando entrou no quarto da namorada no Caldeirão Furado, já que ela se recusara a ficar na Toca por muito tempo.

- Austrália. Atrás dos meus pais, desfazer o feitiço. Já me informei no Ministério, eles me deram permissão para ir até lá e traze-los de volta. – Hermione respondeu, evitando olhar o ruivo, estava um tanto quanto emocionada

- Que foi?!? Que você tem? – Ron perguntou aproximando-se dela

- Hum?!? Eu? Nada! – Hermione respondeu depois de um tempo de silêncio, Ron aproximou-se dela, daquele jeito meio desengonçado e levantou-lhe o rosto

Quando Rony encostou a mão em seu rosto, Hermione não pode se segurar: caiu no choro e abraçou o pescoço do ruivo que, de foi aconchegando-a em seu abraço. Esperou que a castanha se acalmasse.

- Eu sou uma boba. Fico chorando a toa. – Hermione disse depois de um tempo

- Você não é boba, Mi. Não é. Você sente saudade deles. São seus pais. Eu também sinto falta dos meus, às vezes, quando estou longe – Ron disse fazendo caras e bocas, o que fez Hermione sorrir um pouco

- É que estou emocionada, nem acredito que meus pais vão voltar a ser meus pais. Terei muita coisa pra contar e me desculpar por ter demorado a "resgata-los" e,...

- Eu vou com você. – Ron disse repentinamente, o que fez Hermione se levantar e o encarar

- Como assim?!? Não, Rony! Você não precisa! – Hermione disse séria, mesmo querendo dizer "Ai que ótimo! Vai ser muito bom que ele vá comigo!"

- Er...eu sei que não preciso... Mas eu quero ir com você, entendeu? Eu quero! – Ron disse a encarando, ainda sentado na beirada da cama – Nós fomos à guerra juntos não fomos? Não refizemos o sétimo ano? Por quê não ir a Austrália?

Hermione pulou no pescoço do namorado, enchendo-o de beijos; a garota, agora mulher, estava mais sensível e mais aberta a opiniões, mudara também fisicamente, estava mais desenvolvida e, Rony adorava tudo nela, todas as qualidades e defeitos.

**_Fim do Flashback_**

_

* * *

_- Você não deveria estar dormindo, filha? – Sarah, mãe de Hermione, indagara da porta do quarto da filha 

- É, eu sei. É que eu não consigo, mamãe. – Mione respondeu parando de andar de um lado para o outro e encarando a mãe, em um impulso, a castanha a abraçou com vontade – Não acredito que vou me casar amanhã!

- É filha você vai e, Ronald não vai querer vê-la cansada! – Sarah disse acariciando os cabelos da filha, ao se afastarem, a mulher segura o rosto da filha e sorri abertamente – Minha pequena Hermione, primeiro a gente descobre que você é uma bruxa, das mais excepcionais e inteligentes e, também guerreira, forte e sensível e... E agora você vai se casar! Vai ter uma família, filhos! Não duvidava que você alcançaria tudo que queria, mesmo que negasse!

Quando a mãe terminou de falar, os olhos da moça estavam marejados e abraçou a mãe mais uma vez, as duas desceram as escadas da casa, indo para a cozinha, tomarem um chocolate quente, que com certeza faria com que Hermione dormisse, pelo menos até umas cinco da manhã.

_

* * *

**Inicio do Flashback** _

_25 de dezembro de 1999_

- Ron, aconteceu alguma coisa que você não quer falar na frente da sua família? Alguma coisa errada com você? – Hermione perguntou ansiosa pela resposta de Ron enquanto os dois caminhavam pelo jardim do quintal da Toca

- É que, eles meio que sabem do que eu vou falar. E falar na frente me deixa mais nervoso do que falar pra você – Ron respondeu, o nervosismo misturado com a ansiedade em sua voz.

- Ron, você está me deixando nervosa, e preocupada, e ansiosa e, diga logo, Ronald! – Hermione disse ao parar no meio do caminho para a clareira

- Er... Na clareira...Na clareira, Hermione... Na clareira – Ron respondeu sem nem ao menos olhar pra ela

É claro que a resposta de Rony não agradara em nada Hermione, e por isso, a moça seguiu calada e de braços cruzados até chegarem na clareira; ao chegarem lá, Ron começou a apalpar os bolsos da calça e do moletom que vestia procurando algo e, isso deixou Mione irritada e mais ansiosa ainda. Continuou com os braços cruzados e, quanto mais o ruivo se demorava a começar a falar, mais ela ficava nervosa, observando o rapaz; Ron parou de procurar e escondia entre os dedos uma caixinha de veludo preta.

- Você não vai dizer nada? Traz-me até aqui falando que precisava falar comigo e até agora não fala nada, o que está acontecendo, Ronald? – Hermione perguntou já praticamente irada, batendo o pé no chão e bufando

Rony sorriu de esguelha, a namorada parecia um bichinho, prestes a explodir; enquanto bufava, uma mecha do repicado do cabelo subia e descia insistentemente, o rapaz não sabia como falar, parecia tão simples quando Harry o incentivara e, agora ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, falar. Mas foi antes de Hermione explodir de vez, o ruivo ajoelhou-se aos pés de Hermione, abriu a caixinha, mostrando a aliança de noivado e abaixou o rosto, violentamente ruborizado.

- QuercasarcomigoMione? – perguntou tudo de uma vez, o que fez a menina arquear a sobrancelha

- O que, Ronald? – perguntou a moça levantando o rosto dele

- Você... quer... se... casar... comigo... Mione? – o ruivo perguntou e, ao levantar o rosto violentamente ruborizado pode ver os olhos da namorada marejados. (Não! Marejados era pouco, alagados como se um tsunami de lágrimas tivesse tomado os olhos dela)

No momento não houve uma resposta com palavras. Ao ouvir a frase completa, absorvendo o significado de cada palavra, Mione ajoelhou-se em frente a Ron, tremendo e sem ação e, só conseguiu beija-lo, com carinho e amor e toda a alegria que estava sentindo naquele momento.

**_Fim do Flashback_**

_

* * *

_Molly adentrou o quarto do filho carregando uma bandeja de café da manhã, eram sete da manhã e tudo estava arrumado no quarto de Rony: a cama feita, os lençóis dobrados, o travesseiro recostado na cabeceira da cama, a roupa do casamento pendurada magicamente a um canto para não amarrotar; só algo estava fora de lugar: Rony. O ruivo estava parado na janela, observando os irmãos se movimentarem para terminar de arrumar o que já estava arrumado para o casamento. 

- Rony?!? – Molly chamou o filho que virou a cabeça para a mãe – O que você tem? Poderia estar dormindo, descansando.

- Eu mal consegui dormir a noite, mamãe.

- Preocupado? Está tudo certo e...

- Não é preocupação, é ansiedade. A partir de hoje, daqui a algumas horas eu vou me casar, mãe. Você imaginava que eu iria me casar? – Ron perguntou indo até a mãe, quem visse o ruivo agora, diria que ele estava possuído, mas longe disso, ele estava apaixonado, amando.

- Eu sou mãe, Roniquinho. A maior parte das mães nunca quer imaginar que os filhos vão crescer, quanto mais casar. Mas se até o Percy tomou jeito, casou. Jorge casou! Porque não você? Porque não o meu menino caçula que eu amo tanto? – Molly respondeu colocando a bandeja sobre a cama e indo ao encontro do filho, abraçando-o com carinho – Você será um ótimo marido e um ótimo pai!

- Será mesmo mamãe? – Ron perguntou abraçando a mãe

- Claro que será! – Molly respondeu abaixando a cabeça do filho e dando-lhe um beijo na testa – Já que você está acordado mesmo, tome seu café duma vez, ainda não pus o feitiço para mantê-lo quente. Fiz seus brownies favoritos.

- Se você for fazer minhas vontades assim, vou querer casar todos os dias! – Rony brincou abocanhando um brownie

- Ronald! – Molly ralhou com ele, tentando não rir – Coma e descanse mais um pouco. O casamento é às onze, eu venho te avisar quando pode se arrumar.

Molly saiu do quarto, deixando o filho com seus pensamentos e com o café da manhã fortificado. Ron esperou que a mãe saísse, comeu uma boa parte do que havia na bandeja do café e depois voltou para a janela, observando tudo. O jardim estava diferente de como estava no casamento de Gui: o tapete por onde entrariam era vermelho, a tenda era branca e as flores que enfeitavam eram orquídeas brancas e hibiscos vermelhos; eles haviam escolhido (entenda Hermione havia escolhido) cadeiras prateadas e lembravam cadeiras de balançar (a de Hagrid era a maior e estava na última fila para que não atrapalhe ninguém de assistir ao casamento), a tenda era uma única, branca e esticada, protegendo os convidados do sol, a mesa onde o juiz ficaria estava envolta de arranjos de orquídeas apenas. Estava tudo arrumado como sua mãe dissera, Hermione e ele haviam escolhido ser na Toca porque Hermione tinha poucos parentes e só fazia questão de que seus pais e alguns amigos estivessem presentes, a verdade era que desde que entrara para Hogwarts, os parentes dela achavam que ela tinha ido pra uma escola de super dotados e, por isso a tratavam de maneira diferente e, isso incomodava a moça de uma maneira sem igual.

Hermione chegou à Toca às 9:30 da manhã, junto com os pais (levara-os via flú e, eles tinham adorado o passeio) e com o vestido e tudo que precisaria para se arrumar; Gina ajudou-a a guardar as coisas no quarto dela e depois, a castanha foi até o quarto do noivo; batendo delicadamente na porta antes de entrar, como não houve resposta, entrou silenciosamente e, encontrou um Ron adormecido sobre a cama, parecia um anjo dormindo, a moça sorriu e foi até ele, sentando-se na beirada da cama e acariciando-lhe o rosto sereno.

- Mãe, não faça como a Mione. Eu quero vê-la... Mione! – Ron ia dizendo antes de abrir os olhos e se deparar com uma Hermione radiante diante de si. – Já chegou? E seus pais?

- E, acho que cheguei sim. Meu pai está conversando com o seu pai sobre as cadeiras e, minha mãe e sua mãe estão trocando receitas. Dá pra acreditar? Nossos pais se dando super bem! – Hermione dizia sorrindo abertamente – Conseguiu dormir à noite?

- Não. Ansiedade. Queria ter ido na sua casa, mas fiquei com receio dos seus pais acharem ruim. – Ron respondeu se sentando, de modo a ficar de frente com Mione – Cochilei um pouquinho agora, acho que minha mãe pôs algo no chocolate que trouxe pra mim. E você? Dormiu bem?

- Demorei a dormir, e só dormi depois que minha mãe fez um chocolate quente para mim. – respondeu Hermione abraçando Rony e começando um beijo carinhoso

Ron correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, sentia saudade da castanha a cada minuto que estava longe dela e queria logo repor a saudade que sentia. Mas infelizmente, Gina e Harry vieram tira-los deste momento, chamando-os para se arrumarem, principalmente Hermione, que demoraria mais tempo que Ron. O ruivo deixou Hermione sair do quarto um tanto quanto contrariado, queria ficar mais um tempo com ela antes do casamento, já que ela demoraria para se arrumar e, provavelmente se atrasaria; Rony e Harry estavam sozinhos no quarto agora, o moreno aproximou-se do amigo.

- Eu sei que eu deveria falar algo de construtivo pra você, mas eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa. – Harry disse, fazendo Rony o encarar sério

- O que foi, cara? – Rony perguntou

- Acha que sua irmã vai gostar disso?!? – Harry perguntou mostrando uma aliança dourada com alguns brilhantes encravados nela. Rony olhou para a aliança e entendeu na hora que o amigo iria pedir Gina em casamento

- Quando você vai pedir? Ela vai adorar! – Ron disse o encarando

- Pensei em pedir hoje, durante o almoço. Falei com seus pais e eles autorizaram. Você autoriza? – Harry perguntou

- Claro né, Harry? Agora que está tudo tranqüilo e vocês estão se dando tão bem. Quero ver vocês felizes e, se for pra vê-los felizes juntos, é claro que eu autorizo! – Ron disse rindo e abraçando o amigo – além de amigo, vai ser cunhado também!

Harry abraçou Ron e saiu do quarto junto do ruivo para que fossem tomar banho e se arrumarem para o casamento, ao passarem pelo quarto de Gina (que estava com a porta fechada) ouviram barulho de pentes, escovas, secadores e coisas batendo e passos andando pelo quarto, mas não imaginavam nem metade do que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Gina, Molly e Sarah ajudavam Hermione a arrumar os cabelos: cacheando-o em cachos largos e delicados, colocaram a tiara de brilhantes que Hermione comprara (já que tia Muriel fizera tão pouco caso em empresta-la para Hermione, que ela mesma foi comprar uma), a peça era formada por três linhas que espaçadas que juntas ao couro cabeludo disfarçavam-se e deixavam apenas que os brilhantes aparecessem. A maquiagem da castanha era leve e super natural, já que a moça não gostava muito de usar maquiagem; o vestido era branco, com pequenos brilhos em sua extensão, era formado por uma saia de cetim com um pano transparente por cima e o corpete era apenas de cetim com brilhos e amarrava as costas com fitas; a sandália era de tira fina e branca.

Quando Hermione ficou pronta, olhou-se no espelho e sorriu abertamente. Gina, Molly e sua mãe a abraçaram carinhosamente e, apenas Gina ficou no quarto, porque se arrumaria ali rapidamente. As duas haviam escolhido o vestido de Gina, que era de cetim lilás e de alcinhas, a sandália era de tira e prateada, no pescoço Gina usava uma fininha corrente prateada com um pingente de "G" e, os cabelos estavam soltos, uma mecha de cada lado presa com uma pequena presilha com brilhos. A ruiva abraçou Hermione mais uma vez.

- Mi, fico muito feliz que você e meu irmão estejam casando. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro. Espero me unir a Harry em breve. – Gina disse segurando as mãos de Hermione – Agora vou te deixar sozinha, pois eu sou madrinha e entro antes de vocês e, Harry já está me esperando na cozinha. Seu pai subirá assim que eu sair.

Hermione sorriu para a amiga, quase cunhada e, observou-a sair do quarto. Seu pai entrou logo em seguida e abraçou a filha emocionado. Ao verem da janela, Rony posicionado no altar, desceram de braços dados e, com a mão livre, Hermione segurava o buquê de orquídeas e hibiscos. Assim que a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, John e Hermione entraram no tapete vermelho, caminhando lentamente e lançando olhares brilhantes a todos que via, mas o sorriso de Hermione era apenas para Ron, apenas para o ruivo, que estava boquiaberto com a beleza da noiva. John entregou a mão de Hermione para Rony quando chegaram ao "altar". O juiz começou a cerimônia, que foi rápida e, a troca de alianças foi emocionante, com um ruivo um pouco nervosa e uma castanha ansiosa.

- Com o poder a mim investido pelo Ministério da Magia, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger, eu os declaro, marido e mulher! – o juiz disse sorrindo para os dois – Pode beijar a noiva, Sr Weasley!

Não precisou muito para que Ron obedecesse ao pedido do Juiz, segurou Hermione pela cintura e a beijou calorosamente na frente de todos, fazendo a moça se arrepiar e todos aplaudirem e gritarem para saudar ao novo casal.

**_Junho de 2006..._**

Ron andava de um lado para o outro, Harry estava sentado na cadeira observando o amigo; Hermione estava na sala de parto do St. Mungus e, Gina tinha ficado em casa por estar com quase nove meses de gravidez, e pelo fato de James estar dormindo (o que eles estariam fazendo se Hermione não tivesse entrado em trabalho de parto às quatro da manhã). Eram cinco e meia da manhã e o bebê ainda não havia nascido. O moreno estava tão preocupado quanto o ruivo, preocupado com a amiga e com a esposa que deixara em casa com o pequeno James; foi quando Rony acalmou-se e bebia café junto com Harry, que a enfermeira veio sorrindo em direção aos dois.

- Sr. Weasley, o bebê acabou de nascer. – a enfermeira disse

- É menino ou menina? – perguntou Rony alegríssimo

- A sua esposa pediu que eu não dissesse, ela queria te dar a notícia. – a enfermeira respondeu

Ron foi correndo até o quarto, Harry ficou de fora, esperando que os dois o chamassem, gostara quando James nascera e ele pudera ficar com Gina alguns instantes antes da família conhecer o novo membro. O ruivo adentrou o quarto sorrindo mais que tudo, Hermione estava aparentemente cansada e segurava nos braços um embrulinho branco; Rony aproximou-se e sorriu mais ao ver o sorriso de Hermione para ele.

- Vem conhecer sua filha, Ron. – hermione disse falando baixinho

- Filha! Ah meu Merlin! Uma menininha! – Ron disse sentando-se na cama e olhando a esposa e a filha

- Sim. Uma menininha. Demorou pra nascer, mas está super saudável. Forte como o pai. E como vamos chamá-la? – perguntou Hermione entregando a pequena para Ron, que aconchegava carinhosamente a pequena em seus braços

- A gente tinha ficado com Melissa, Jane, Rose e Danielle. Então, como ela vai chamar? – Ron perguntou

- Eu gosto de Rose e Danielle.

- Eu também gosto. Por que não a batizamos de Rose Danielle? – Ron perguntou fazendo carinho nos cabelinhos de Rose, que era castanha e tinha olhos azuis como os de Rony – E não importa o nome, ela não vai namorar antes da maioridade!

- Então, essa é nossa pequena Rose Danielle. – Hermione disse sorrindo – Onde está Harry?

- Ah! O Harry está lá fora, vou chamá-lo. – Ron disse e entregou a pequena Rose para a mãe e saiu para chamar o amigo – Harry, venha conhecer a sua afilhada.

- É menina?!? Que bom Ron! – Harry disse antes de entrar e ver Mione com a bebê no colo – Parabéns Mione! Uma menininha!

- Sua afilhada! – Hermione disse – você aceita ser padrinho da Rose não aceita?

- Claro! – Harry disse pegando a menina no colo – Merlin! Ela é você com os olhos do Rony!

Hermione consentiu rindo e, Harry entregou a pequena Rose para Hermione; o moreno deixou-os quando Molly e Arthur chegaram, seguidos de Sarah e John e foi para casa ver se Gina e James estavam bem. Ron não poderia estar mais feliz com o nascimento da filha e, Hermione sentia o mesmo

**_Março de 2008..._**

Os anos passavam rápido e pouco tempo depois, Hermione estava grávida de novo, assim como Gina. As duas pareciam combinar para engravidar juntas, era o que achava Ron e Harry, que com ambas gravidezes ao mesmo tempo, ficavam duplamente preocupados. Havia pouco tempo que Ron se tornara auror e se juntara a Harry na profissão, afinal eles costumavam fazer tudo juntos e, porquê não trabalharem juntos como nos velhos tempos?

- Dá pra acreditar que Teddy já vai para Hogwarts? – Harry perguntou a Ron enquanto almoçavam

- Pois é. Remus e Tonks estariam orgulhosos dele não ficariam? – Ron respondeu perguntando

- Remus e Tonks sentem orgulho dele aonde quer que estejam. Teddy é um bom garoto e vai se dar bem em Hogwarts. – Harry disse enquanto comia – Vou sentir saudade das bagunças em casa. Apesar de que James e Alvo fazem uma boa bagunça tendo apenas 3 e 2 anos.

- Meus sobrinhos são ótimos. Rose é quietinha, mas quando está comigo, apronta todas e quem leva a culpa sou eu. – Ron disse fazendo bico

Ron e Harry continuaram conversando, quando a secretária deles veio correndo em direção a eles; ao chegar perto dos dois, avisando que a bolsa de Hermione rompera e ela estava para dar à luz.

- Por Merlin! Meus filhos têm uma pressa de nascer antes dos seus! – Ron disse se levantando e aparatando para o St. Mungus.

Harry ficara de ir pra casa, falar com Gina que Hermione entrara em trabalho de parto e, no meio tempo em que Harry chegara em casa, colocara os filhos para tirar uma soneca, recebera a notícia de que Hugo Arthur Granger Weasley havia nascido, Gina também entrara em trabalho de parto; Harry aparatara com ela pro St.Mungus e depois foi via flú com as crianças. Ron veio correndo abraçar Harry para dar a boa notícia novamente, que o moreno contou ao ruivo que Gina estava dando a luz também.

- Hugo está com Hermione no quarto, meus pais estão lá e... Eles já sabem que Gina está aqui? – perguntou Rony

- Não sabem! Avise-os, por favor? Enquanto eu espero por notícias de Gina e fico com os garotos.

Não demorou muito para que Molly e Arthur corressem até Harry, perguntando sobre Gina; Hermione precisara descansar e também queria saber notícias da cunhada e do bebê. Gina sempre tivera partos rápidos, e fechou a produção com chave de ouro, tendo uma menininha ruiva como ela: Lilly Lena. O bom era que Hugo e Lilly comemorariam aniversários juntos e, isso unia mais ainda as famílias.

**_1º de setembro de 2017..._**

- Anda Rosie! Vamos nos atrasar para pegar o trem! – Ron gritou do primeiro andar da casa

- Ron! Pare de apressar nossa filha, sei que temos de voltar para o Ministério, mas hoje todos os pais tem permissão para levarem os filhos à estação. – Hermione disse, beijando Ron ternamente, Hugo vinha da cozinha

- Mamãe, eu to com fome.

- Mas Hugo, você tomou café, comeu bolacha, tomou vitamina. E está com fome? – Hermione perguntou agachando pra ficar da altura do filho

- Mas eu to com fome e, está quase na hora do almoço! – Hugo reclamou com a mãe

- Puxou ao seu pai mesmo! Vive com fome! – a castanha disse, fazendo Ron rir – Agüente mais um pouco, vamos levar sua irmã e depois almoçamos ok?

- Ok – Hugo responde fazendo bico e indo pra perto do pai, que sempre tinha algo de comer nos bolsos

- Rose! Desça! – agora era Hermione quem chamava a filha, que desceu vestindo parte do uniforme de Hogwarts, tamanha era a ansiedade

- Estou bem de uniforme? – perguntou a mãe e, o casal viu Hermione quando menor, apenas com o detalhe dos olhos serem azuis

- Está linda. No trem você termina de se arrumar. E nada de encurtar a saia ouviu, srta Rose Danielle Granger Weasley? – Ron disse sério para a filha

Rosie consentiu e sorriu para a mãe e, os quatro se encaminharam para o carro na garagem da casa; o ruivo pai abriu o porta-malas para por o malão, enquanto Hermione ajeitava os filhos e a gaiola da coruja de Rose no banco de trás. Ron entrou todo empolgado no carro, pois eram raras as vezes em que saíam de carro trouxa, Hermione sentou-se ao lado dele, deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios (o que fez as crianças tamparem os olhos e, Hugo dizer "eca!").

E partiram em direção a King's Cross, embarcar a primogênita para o primeiro dia de aula na escola onde o casal havia se conhecido, tornaram-se amigos e, onde, em meio a guerra, finalmente assumiram o amor um pelo outro.

_**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado! Como diria uma colega: "o botão roxo ao lado do "Submit Review" não morde e a autora fica muito feliz com reviews!"_


End file.
